Saban's Power Rangers: Back To The Time Portal!
'''Power Rangers: Back To The Portal! '''This is the new power rangers epic movie film of Power Rangers 25th Anniversary of 2019! The Series From Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel. The motif movie also had time travel, power coins, ninja stars, the command center, the power chamber, the heroes and more. STORY Scorpina is back! Her plan is to revived thrax from the monster grave with her help of the genie of the lamp. He's name is Ginji. He's the one whoever grants to wishes everything! Scorpina kidnaps him and she wish for a book called the book evil magic spells. Together they will destroy the city. Only the power rangers ninja steel will stop them. When the rangers lose battle is struck out. They will use the transportal device to go inside to the portal in time. In the home planet called Aquatar. The ninja steel rangers met the ailen rangers are going to old friend of the rangers. Billy Cranston. He's creating the time portal device that can travel through time and space. The ninja steel will use this device to go inside the time portal. In the year 1996. Goldar has the power coins from young power kids. But the ninja steel rangers will stop him and get the power coins from goldar and go back to the portal. In the year 1999. Both of the command center and power chamber are gone. The ninja steel rangers look at the coins are glowing and rebuilding again and again. The rangers are inside and both command center & power chamber is a ship. They called... The Master Command Chamber! Zordon and Dimitria are the holograms. The rangers are look in the viewing globe. the younger thrax and scorpina are coming to destroy the ship. The ninja steel rangers using the ship with force shield & weapons fire them all. the ninja rangers fight thrax and scorpina and they're escape. But the power coins are disappeared. But the wizard lerigot shows up. He will take the lamp safe in the cage. He tell the ninja steel rangers about these scorpina and thrax. Lerigot use the magic wand to sending to the planet altar. Before the power rangers time force arrest the ninja steel rangers and also be safe before scorpina and thrax attacks again. The ninja steel rangers are going back through the portal in time. They're back in 2019. The old thrax and scorpina are going to this human woman that turning into the evil empress. Rita Repulsa. She is the evil sorceress witch who is summon these goons from the grave. Goldar, Baboo & Squatt, Finster and all the putties and monsters and also summon the ultimate evil warrior himself. Lokar: The Terrible! He's the who can destroy the entire world. Only the power rangers ninja steel will stop them. Along with all the rangers in the future in Back to the time portal. CHARACTERS NINJA STEEL RANGERS ALL TEAMS ALLIES VILLAINS ZORDS SPECIAL GUEST Category:Willisjames318 Category:Movies Category:Series Category:Films Category:Time Travels Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers